Stuck in the movie
by shadowstar92
Summary: One day, i was just riding my horse, Ace, i go home, eat and then go to bed. Pretty normal right? Well i wake up the next morning as a horse! i mean, what kind of witch craft is this? *I Don't own the cover image or the move Spirit*
1. Why the long face?

**Chapter 1: Why the long face?**

A warm breeze pushed through the semi long grass beside a small Montana high school. The parking lot was filled with trucks and cars with dirt on them since the school was a good few miles from most of the Montana ranches and small homes.

Beside the school was a small stable, filled with horses that belonged to some of the rancher's kids, who rode to and from school.

~Inside the high school~

Alex Malone, A fifteen year old freshmen, was staring out the widow of her last class of the day, Math. 'Thank god today's Friday' she thought as played with her shoulder length auburn hair, with black highlights. Dark blue eyes stared at the teacher who as talking about some mathematical thing, All Alex wanted to do was be home with her favorite things; Horses. Glancing at the clock, it was 2:23 PM, Only a few more minutes and Alex would be on spring break, the boring white walls of the math room she would not miss, the cheap carpeted floor was also something she wouldn't miss, the wooden desks with writing craved into them, Alex glanced at the clock again, 2:27 PM. She grabbed her backpack, putting the black strap on her left shoulder so the backpack itself would rest on her right hip.

And at last the bell rang another noise she wouldn't have to her until she was forced to come back daily grind, until summer vacation that is. Running out of class and down the white corridor till she reached the huge glass doors and breathed the fresh spring air, listening to the birds sing that sweet tune they always sang during this time of year. Skipping down the steps Alex blocked out the loud chatter of the other students, heading towards the barn where her thoroughbred stallion, Ace, Waited. "Hey buddy." Alex greeted the large pure black horse; Ace responded a bob and shake of his head. Alex walked into his stall, grabbing the tack the rested on the wall and slipped the saddle on to aces back, "Open" She asked quietly as she held the bit in front of his mouth, the horse listed and Alex fitted the bridle on, before leading Ace out of the barn and onto a small path that she used to get home. Leaning forward a bit, Alex whispered "Go" To Ace, that as all the stallion needed as he shot off down the dirt trail, Grass whipped past them as the warm wind made Alex close her a eyes a bit, Ace knew the trail by heart, He turned left that led them down another path into a small forest. Alex slowed ace down a bit as they headed down hill and splashed through the cold river water, Causing Alex to laugh at the water splashing into her shoes and down her legs. Ace cantered along the hillside, A large ranch coming into sight, As well as a wooden fence that was in between Alex and Ace and their home, Alex felt ace gather his legs underneath him and leap into the air flying over the fence as if it where nothing for the large thoroughbred. Alex heard barking and turned to her right, she saw her families Two German shepherds, Jack and Jill running towards the two, Ace bucked and Whinnied and fastened his pace as the two dogs raced beside him. Alex turned ace down the driveway and headed for the barn, where her father would be taking care of the horses, as he did every Friday. She forced ace to a stop and dismounted, leading him into the barn, "Hey pop!" Alex called when she saw her father, Jason Malone, A tall man with short brown her and blues eyes, dressed in his work cloths, which was just a plaid T-shirt and jeans. "Hey Allie, I'll take ace from ya." He said as he grabbed said horses reins, and Alex patted her favorite stallion goodbye and head patted a few of the other horses in the barn before heading towards the house. Opening the door Alex took off her shoes and went to her room. Throwing her backpack in the farthest corner of the room before plopping down on her bed.

~Later that night~

Alex's Mom, Jessie Malone, was washing the dishes after they had eaten dinner, It dark outside and the once clear sky had filled with dark foreboding clouds, Rain poured down from the clouds as lighting flashed through the sky. Jack and Jill were sleeping in the living room, by their fireplace. Alex yawned "Well goodnight Mom, Dad." She walked up the stairs before heading into her room and closing the door. Turning on the small T.V she had in her room, putting in the DVD she hadn't watched in what seemed like years; Spirit the stallion of the Cimarron. Before pressing play and crawling into to bed, not before hearing the lighting strike that hit the house and the world went black.

~?~

Alex P.O.V

(The rest of the story will be like this.)

_My head is pounding_ I thought as a blinked a couple times to clear my vision, "Why am I in a forest?" I asked myself out loud, I felt heavier, and then I tried to stand.

Key word: _tired_

Looking down at my legs, I nearly screamed, but I guess it wouldn't be a scream because I was a _horse_.

It took me awhile before I could stand properly on my own two-I guess I mean four feet, before I walked getting used to my new found horseness. Then I tried a trot slipping into a smooth gait, stretching the new found muscles, Then I sped up and canted out of the small clearing I was in, looking for a water source so I could see what I looked like, my ears went forward as I heard the sound of water, before bursting into a gallop, '_this must what ace feels like every times he gallops'_ I thought before slowing down, feeling slightly drained, guess it would take a little bit before I'm a good runner like ace is. I walked into the pond, drinking some of the ice cold water before looking at myself; I looked to be about a two year old thoroughbred mare, A dark chestnut with a snip on her black muzzle, looking down at my legs I had a bays horse markings with three white stockings, her mane was flaxen with black stripes running through it same went for her tail. I let out a snort as I looked around, before walking out of the pond, not really thinking about what dangers could lay ahead for a horse, such as myself.


	2. Ridin' an' Ropin'

**Chapter 2: Ridin' an' Ropin' **

Alex P.O.V

It was nearing night, I can tell by the almost blue\black sky above me and the crickets, can't forget about the crickets. I let out a sigh as a wondered three the forest, the scent of pine and cedar filling the air around me, it was a calming scent. I turned my head to the left after I thought I saw something move three the tree's, I let out a nervous whinny in that direction but got nothing, which was calming sort of, I was just seeing things, I blinked a couple times and headed forward again, ignoring the need to run. That's when I heard something coming towards me fast, I whipped my head around and saw something that scared me, a man in a army uniform with rope in hand was riding towards me with a smirk on his face, I jumped forward and raced away from him, ear's and eyes forward. I weaved through the tree's, clearing fallen logs and taking sharp turns, but the man was always on my tail, it was starting to bother me, I mean was I too slow to escape or something? After a few more turns I leapt into a clearing and skidded to a halt to take in the scene before me.

A group of men where staring at me and being who I am I stared dumbly back, time seemed to slow to a snails pace as we awkwardly stared at each other, I mean how often does a horse just run into your camp? Or rather I my cause jumped, I blinked a few times as things slowly registered on how bad this was…Before finally one of the men grabbed his rope and I jumped, dodging the rope as I sprinted into the forest once more, I heard the men saddling up and kicking their horses into a gallop to follow their crazy mare.

As I ran I took to listening to myself rather than the men shouting and yelling behind me. The feeling of my large heart thumping rapidly in my chest, the soft _thumps_ of hooves on grass and not the harsher noise of running on rocks, the spit second of quiet as all four hooves left the ground as I moved, the larger intake of air then I was used to, the feeling of the wind rushing past me as I moved and don't forget the adrenaline that pumped through my veins made running for this long seem like nothing but of course those feelings ended to soon for my liking. After what seemed like hours, sweat darkened my sides and I was panting heavily, the soft thumping noise of grass under-hoof was replaced by the harsh noise of hooves on gravel, I slowed down lowering my head as I took deep breaths, completely worn out, I moved forward at a canter looking this way and that for the men that were following me. As I was moving forward I heard those harsh hooves on rock and before I couldn't even blink two horse men ran around the corner, I jumped forward pushing myself forward, watching as the path I was following went down hill, I splashed through a small creek that was there and I saw the rock walls slowly but surely moving a little closer every passing second, that's when I saw something that made my heart drop.

A dead end.

I skidded to a halt and reared, planting my front hooves onto the rock, curses I couldn't scale this even if I tried, I whipped around when I saw the men approach me. I backed against the wall as the men throw the ropes around my neck and in one last ditch effort I charged forward but the men pulled their horses backwards making me almost choke as I was yanked to a stop, I bounded forward, slowly dragging the horses behind me forward, much to the men's amusement, before pouting and giving up, letting the men lead me forward with my head down as I was lead away.

~~~~Early morning hours~~~

Alex P.O.V

I didn't get very much sleep last night, given never slept as a horse before but I figured it would be easy, you just y'know fall asleep but I guess not. But anyway, I was being pulled along by the cowboys in the desert or something like it anyway, I mean there's nothing here! Just sand, rocks and more sand! Not to mention the heat, there was nothing to protect you from the sun out here just shrubs, which are cool in their own right. But to entertain myself I did something that you would see dogs do, y'know how some of them carry their leashes in their mouth when they go out for walks? That's what I was doing, it gave me something to do and the rope tasted interesting cause I always wondered what ropes tasted like, don't judge, tasting ropes was frowned upon most people but I wasn't a person, no I was a horse although I did get funny looks from the men _and_ horses.

Since this part of the journey was the most boring, I zoned out like I did in math class and let the men lead me, listening to the talk about guy stuff. That's why I almost had a heart attack when a loud BOOM of thunder suddenly snapped me out of my mind, I lifted my head to see dark clouds looming in the distance, lightning moving effortlessly through the clouds, it was a pretty sight for sure.

The black clouds made the white lighting stand out as he rumbled through them, lighting them up for a few seconds before doing it again, it was truly something to make you just marvel at mother nature, thunder boomed across the plain as the scent of rain was carried on the wind from said clouds, making the area less hot and have a calmer air to the whole scene.

You know that game where you kick a rock in your path? Just cause it's there and during this game you form a attachment to said rock?

That's what was happening right now, during this little trip, I have been finding ways to entertain myself from dying of boredom, it started out as a rock kicked forward by another horse and that's when I saw it and ran up and kicked it forward, jerking the horse that I was tied to jerk forward a little bit, but that didn't matter, I was playing with a rock, that's what mattered.

But soon I saw something that made my blood run cold in awe and fear.

The Fort.

Large and intimating, I tired to pull away from the fort but the men pulled me forward as I dug my hooves into the ground, when they got me inside I panicked when I saw the large wooden doors close and I took a few steps back, the only thing I found familiar to me and something I was happy to see was the American flag, something you couldn't see out in the wild but that comfort was short lived as I managed to drag the men to the ground in my second attempt to run off. That's when I heard the gunshot, I stopped dead and shot my head up and perked my ears forward, to see the Coronal staring at me and I stared right back as the men told him about me, he blew smoke out of his mouth and said "Alright then, Early tomorrow Morning we break that horse."


	3. A horse of a different color

**Chapter 3: A Horse of a different color**

I woke up with a start after what only seemed like a few minutes, was all that Spirit nonsense a dream? I looked around, hoping to see my bedroom but I'll I got was the coronal's face staring at mine with that ever so smug smile on their as they threw ropes over my neck once more as they drug me out of the corral they had kept me in during the night my need to kick the coronal increased, which was probably normal since I've wanted to punch people that gave me looks like that, i guess I was really all the way me even after I became a horse, I thought maybe I'd be a bit calmer or something.

Soon I was tied up to a couple of posts and a grumpy look Murphy slowly emerged from the shadows causing me to jump to the side at the creepy entrance "Who does that!" I shouted which sound like a whinny to people so of course Murphy smiled oddly as he took out a pair of scissors. I snorted and shook my head as he brought the scissors towards my mane and I snapped at him before I let him cut it, I watched with my head slightly down as the red and black hair fell down to the dirty ground with the sounds of the scissors clipping away. I stayed quiet most of the time, that is until Murphy pulled of the branding iron,

Yeah, no.

As Murphy came closer with the branding iron I reared and managed to knock it into the air and...

Right onto Murphy's cheek, making an impress US tattoo, laughs from men and horses echoed throughout the fort as Murphy went to sulk in his cabin when the men pushed me back into the corral and forced the bridle onto my face, the bit was cold and felt strange as I tried to move my head to get the bridle off but the men held my head as I stared to kick the wood behind me as they threw the saddle onto my back and strapped it on quickly causing me suck in my gut as it pinched my stomach, I snorted and raised my head as they threw someone onto my back as well, I felt myself give slightly at the unsuspected weight of the man on my back and I threw my head back let out an annoyed whinny and that's when the gates opened.

I stood there for a second, ranting on how much I hated this place before jumping out of the small box thing I was in, making a sharp left and then a right and soon I felt lighter and heard a groan as something or rather someone hit the ground before I stopped and glared at him, their where surprised faces as I marched back towards the box in an army fashion, mocking them and the way their horses marched for them. I watched as another man came up with a mean look on his face and jumped into the saddle, I ran out and then skidded to a halt, thinking a bit before letting the man ride me around, why? Because if I wanted to survive this place I was going to have to suck in my pride and let them ride me. The me clapped and grabbed my reins and pulled me forward toward the coronal but before he could say anything to me or the men the doors burst open as the men dragged a buckskin stallion inside the fort, said stallion neighed at me, who was panting from being ridden all day, he looked scared, I didn't blame him this place was intimating but before I could say anything to him or him to me I was dragged off and tied up to one of the posts as the coronal looked Spirit over, which made me a little happy since he would live me alone for the most part.

I watched with amusement as Spirit gave Murphy a run for his money, which made me and a number of other horses laugh and left Murphy once again to sulk, I pawed the ground as we then reached the best part of him being here, Spirit trying to be ridden by the men who had just dealt with me but they were army men, so they could take it, probably. I laughed when Spirit threw the men to the ground and then trot around the area cockily, head held high with pride as he showed off that he wouldn't be broken and also rubbed it in the coronal's face as well. I snorted with anger when the smug smile appeared on the Coronals face once more, he acted like he was the cat that ate the canary then he spoke the words that made me groan cause I was going to be stuck here longer, "No food or water, three days." He spoke and I hung my head with another sigh.

~~~Day 1~~~

They had me tied up to a post near where Spirit was and I was pulling on the reins that had me tied down in boredom, the leather tightened sharply each time I pulled on the reins causing me to put my head forward after a while, I let out a snort of irritation as I gnawed at the reins before resuming to slowly pulling my head away once again. It's when I felt someone staring at me that brought me out of my thoughts of repeating the word 'boredom' or 'bored' and I turned my head to see spirit staring at me, his head tilted to the side.

"You let that…two-legged thing sit on your back, why?" he simply asked, I chuckled at the word 'two-legged' before saying "I don't like it but sometimes you have to do things you don't like to survive." I stated, I wasn't going to starve myself to go back to a home that I wasn't even sure existed right now, so I'd bite the bullet and just go with the flow of the movie. Spirit snorted "That's something I won't do, I'm going to make it back to my herd they need me!" that's when I smiled "Good."

~~~~Day 2~~~~~

Even Spirit seemed to slowly began to deflate after standing here for two days, with nothing but people watching to keep you from getting bored or in my case, having staring contests with the coronal, not to toot my own horn but…I almost always won. I was about to slip off into dreamland when two of the soldiers came marching past with Little Creek in their arms, he manage to look at Spirit before looking at me, his eyes seemed to shine when he saw me before the shoved him away from us and in front of the Coronal. Then they roughly picked up Little Creek and tied him up to a post close to me and then the men when on their way, after a few moments of awkward silence Little Creek tried to gain Spirit's attention, it worked for a minute before the stallion turned around and ignored the boy and then he turned to me. "Hey, Long time no see huh?" he whispered, I tilted my head and flicked my ears "Don't remember? You should but then again you did seem to forget things easily." I snorted and shot my head up, ears slightly back. Little Creek laughed at me which earned him another snort from me, "You haven't changed a bit have you Alona?" he said with a smirk and I just snorted and looked the other way with a huff causing the Indian boy to laugh at me.

~~~~Early day 3 morning~~~

I was rudely awakened by the sound of a wolf howling and then an owl that seemed too close to me, I shot my head up "This better be important! I need my sleep!" I growled, causing Spirit to roll his eyes and Little Creek seemed unfazed, though he did smile a bit, then suddenly a knife came out of nowhere causing me to take a step back as Little creek grabbed it then the trumpet sounded and made us all look up to the men that gather in front of their commanding officer as they were inspected for the day, I let out a loud snort when his eyes landed on me and then they drifted over to Spirit.

"How long has it been?"

"Sir?"

"The mustang, how long has it been tied up?"

"Three days...Sir..."

A cruel smile seemed to creep onto to the man's face as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Fetch me my crop and spurs."

~~~Afternoon day 3~~~~

Spirit was untied and dragged into the box biting and snapping, he still had a lot of fight left in him for a horse that hadn't eaten in three days, they tacked him up as Spirit managed to rip the glove off the man who was shoving the bridle on much to his (And my) pride. The Coronal walked over to him slowly, making everyone watch him, the air was so tense you could have cut it with a butter knife as The Coronal swung himself into the saddle.

Then the fight began.

Spirit bucked, kicked and snapped as he tried to throw the Coronal but you could see the stallion was fading fast, he was panting and he was moving slower as the minutes went by, the coronal though, was having a tough time staying on as he stopped Spirit at doing most of things he used to get the others off, I watched as the two fought for the upper hand until after what seemed like forever, Spirit stopped. He was panting hard and sweat lathered his sides, his legs shook with the effort of just standing up, the Coronal kicked him and he moved forward as the Coronal made his long speech that when I was a kid, always disagreed with and pouted when the part came on because I disliked the coronal with a fire-y passion of all things fire-y. Spirit's eyes locked with mine as he past and I did something that always worked when Ace was down in out, either when sick or otherwise, I raised my head slowly and Spirit stopped and also raised his head, it was a challenge of sorts, I was in a sense challenging his authority.

It worked.

Spirit then grabbed the reins as he jerked them from the Coronals grasp and snapped off the saddle, the Coronal acting fast grabbing the bridle as he was thrown off his back and was face to face with a very unhappy stallion, Spirit reared and broke the fence. The Men grabbed Spirits reins and some helped the Coronal up and then he grabbed someone's 6 shooter and pointed in the horses' face, Little Creek jumped up before the Coronal could shoot and kicking one of them into the crap as Spirit jumped forward, shattering the post that I was tied to and I jumped forward, as I joined the other horses as we made a break for the door, Spirit leading the way.

After we had kicked Murphy out of the way we burst out of the fort, I was lagging slightly behind since I was still tacked up but after a few strides I caught up with Spirit and was running at his shoulder, I felt a sudden weight that made me falter then a pull on the reins that made me slow down and then.

Ropes.

I turned my head to see Little Creek sitting on my back with the reins in his hands and I looked around to see the others of Little Creeks tribe rope up Spirit and then they led us towards their small village.

It was night time by the time we reached the village, the cool wind was blowing through the grasses and trees, the small little Teepee's were lit up with the small fire's inside, it was truly something out of a painting or a story book. I felt a small tug on the rope as I was led into a Corral, a different one from Spirits. I watched as Little Creek took the bridle off Spirit and placed on the wooden rail before walking to my Corral, he took careful steps towards me and I raised my head before nudging his arm as he took the bridle and saddle off and placed them away as well and with that I fell asleep to Little Creek rubbing my back and neck softly.


	4. Let sleeping horses lie

**Chapter 4: Let sleeping horses lie.**

I was having the most wonderful dream in the history of dreams; I was home, really home after all this trouble of being caught by the Calvary and I was enjoying the company of my Mother and Father, Ace and the dogs it was almost sad the way they all looked so happy. Then I felt my horse, Ace, Pushing on my shoulder, I groaned and moved my head "Five more minutes…" I mumbled.

"Wake up."

"No."

"You're awake enough to say no to me, open your eyes please."

"No..."

Another nudge.

"Please?"

"Ugh...Why?"

"Cause…."

I opened my eyes and saw the one and only Spirit close to my face, a slight smirk on his face when he realized it was him who had woken me up. I got up slowly, shaking the grass from my fur as I looked around, the sun was high in the Sky and the tribe was out an about. I sighed and lightly pawed the ground, unsure of what to do.

"I'm Spirit; I never got your name?" You could just tell that there was pride in his voice when he told me his name.

"The only thing I really know about you is what that two-leg called you…Alona?" he asked tilting his head. I blinked a couple a times, that's right I almost forgot about that he kept talking like he knew me and also where was rain? But anyway "Yeah, that's my name." I said, flicking my ear. "That's a strange name." he said looking at me after seeing Little Creek approach us, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Little Creek sat on the fence as he looked at us, Spirit watched the boy warily still untrustworthy but who could blame him? I looked around before looking at him "Are you looking for your family Alona?" he asked and I bobbed my head, feeling Spirits eyes carefully watching as I interacted with the 'two-leg', letting out the confused snort every now and then, "Well your mother and father aren't here anymore, but your parents were my horse Rain and then a wild horse named Dream Catcher." I froze, Rain was my mom? But that was crazy, she was suppose too be here and be all lovely with Spirit. I glanced at said horse, who gave me a confused look seeing as I was so shocked to learn who my parents were, I sighed listening to Little Creek as he yammered on about how my parents met.

I sighed once again and rested my head on the fence and looked at the ground, "What's wrong? Don't seem too happy about learning who your parents are, I mean when I found out who my father was I couldn't be happier but…" Spirit said looking at me, "I am, I'm just sad that their not here anymore." I lied, Spirit nodded in understanding.

~~~Later that day~~~

I was having a staring contest; it was with one of the stallions that lived here in the village, he was a dappled grey stallion with brown eyes and he was _very _good at the staring contest, I could hear Spirit chuckling in the background at and I quote 'You're the strangest mare I've ever met' my response had been 'Thank you your too kind' to which he rolled his eyes at me and smiled. But back to the point, staring contest with the stallion, I could see his eye begin to twitch with the effort of keeping up the staring before he finally cracked and trotted away with his head down in defeat while I the winner reared and whinnied in my victory, Spirit shook his head with a sigh. That's when Little Creek showed up with a rope in his hands and jumped into the corral and walked over to me, I raised my head and let out a snort as he tied the rope around my neck before doing the same to Spirit, after calming him down a bit and opened the gate, Spirit smiled and bolted forward causing me to follow him as he galloped up the slope and out of the sight of the village within seconds, me getting sick of being pulled by the golden stallion stuck my hooves into the ground and he was yanked to a stop.

"What was that for?!" He said when he turned around an upset look on his face, "I got sick of you dragging me." I said as I eyed him, he snorted and moved forward forcing me to make a few steps to follow him and I snorted and sat down causing him to jump forward a bit before turning to face me once again "I know you want to go home but we can't go with this rope tied around us, I don't know about you but I really down want to be stuck being only a few feet between us, I like my space." I ranted as he mumbled something while looking at the rope before looking at me once again "Well? What do you think we should do?" he said with a tried voice and I smiled "I stick around with the two-legs until we get this rope off." I said with a smile and he sighed and smiled as well before letting me lead the way towards the small village at a walk as he shook his head.

I watched as little children and wolf pups run around as the elders shared stories and what not, the horses whinnied at us as their riders put blue paint on them and Spirit and I gave them weird looks as we wondered around the village, we stopped a little ways away and I grazed as a little child came closer to us, she patted me roughly on the muzzle and I jerked my head up with surprise as she moved over to Spirit and as he went closer to her and sniffed her, she reached up and pulled his nose and Spirit jerked his head up which made the little girl fall and begin the cry and he nudged her and she wrapped her tiny arms around his muzzle and he lifted her off the ground a little ways and let her down again, she waved and said "Goodbye horsey." I nudged him slightly and smiled "Oh tin-man you do have a heart." I said as he rolled his eyes and moved forward with a snort, I chuckled and followed at his shoulder with a large smile on my face.

Later Little Creek had untied us and was holding two wooden bowls filled with blue liquid, he walked up to spirit and tried to paint on his shoulder but he tipped it all over my legs and face, I let out snort and reared splattered both the boys with the blue paint and Little creek laughed as I kicked the second bowl and painted us blue I laughed as did spirit and some of the others watching.

~~~Next day~~~

Little Creek had let me out not too long ago and Spirit was pacing around the corral, not used to me not being in there with him and upset as a crowd started to gather, Little Creek had hopped inside the corral with the blanket in his hands. I watched as the two went round in round as Spirit thwarted Little Creek at every time he even got close but he stopped and let Little Creek get closer and put the blanket on, slowly he put his arms on the stallions back and then swiftly pushed himself up only to get bucked off, everyone started laughing even me, but spirit scared the others other the fence with a loud neigh before turning back to Little Creek but not before glancing at me who smiled and let Little Creek pet him. Little Creek stood up and opened the gate, Spirit walked slowly out of the gate and looked at Little Creek who told him to go, the stallion hesitated before running out of the corral and up the hill to where I was grazing.

"Alona!" he shouted as he ran up to me and purposely ran into me, causing me to whinny at him.

"Well?" I asked looking up at him, "Well what?" he asked as he moved away from me, "You're going home then?" I asked tilting my head, he turned towards me "Yeah, do you want to come with me?" he asked, I looked at him, sort of shocked "Come with you?"

"Yeah! Come on, you'd love the herd and everyone in it and I'm sure they'd love you as well." He said bouncing slightly.

"I don't know, are you sure?" I asked looking from him too the ground, "Yeah I'm sure and if anyone gives you trouble you just have to tell me and I'll deal with 'em." He said as he stepped closer to me.

But before I could reply we heard gunshots and rushed to see what was happening.

The Calvary.

I panicked and raced down there, "Wait!" Spirit yelled but I ignored him and was racing toward the fight, I weaved in and out of Teepees as the Calvary men tore them to the ground, I ran into the horses and kicked causing the men to fall off, that's when I felt weight on my back I turned my head and came face to face with the Coronal "I never got to break you and now's my chance!" I ran forward and racing into the open as I bucked and kicked, I felt the spurs dig into my sides and I backed up and reared, then I felt my heart skip a beat when I had backed up too far and felt my back hoof slip into the raging river, I let out a startled neigh as I fell into the water the Coronal had jumped onto shore as I fell in, I broke water as I was pulled down stream, I let out a loud whinny as Spirit came rushing up to the bank. I knew I couldn't fight against the current and let the current take me away, soon I felt another body undermine and I was pulled upward and my muzzle was laid on the back of side horses neck, "Spirit…" I whispered, the struggle with the Coronal and then the fight with the water had left me exhausted, I felt Spirit as he struggle to keep himself and me afloat in the raging white river.

Then suddenly gravity seemed to fall away and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the drop that I knew we were falling and groaned when I hit the hard water below after a minute or two I pulled myself out of the water, shivering as I did so, I heard Spirit surface not too far away and I heard splashing as he ran over to me, he must've saw me shivering as he had moved as close as he could and laid his neck across mine and I relax as I let the shivers wrack my body, I didn't say anything as I leaned into him the shivers seeming to calm down but then I heard horses and I backed into the water as the appeared and threw ropes around our necks, Spirit reared before giving up and me? I gave up right away, head down and slowly following as we're pulled along, I watched the snow fall and I saw something that made my head raise up, an old steam train, I slowly walked into the wooden box cars with Spirit right behind me, I walked into shadows of the car and leaned against one of the walls as Spirit stood next to me watching as the train drove along, I listened to the sound of the rails on the track and felt the bumps the train hit as I sang the song that should be playing right now in my head.

'Sound the bugle now, tell them I don't care, I've got nothing left just an empty heart…'


	5. The Sport of kings

**Chapter 5: The Sport of Kings**

I squinted my eyes as the box cat was opened and two men stepped in, I snorted and backed up as the man reached for the rope around my face before I let him grab it and lead me out, I looked around at the camp as I was led down the ramp white tents dotted the area around us and men in overalls with sledge hammers swung over their shoulders moved past as the men tied us up to a post with some other horses. I raised my head as I heard an explosion and then some shouting, then some on looked us over and led us away again, I snorted and reared as I was being lead away from Spirit, I could see him do the same as he tried to get back to me but the men led us away from each other and out of sight.

I lowered my head as the man led me through the tents and handed the rope to a somewhat young man who looked oddly like my father, he rubbed my forehead as he put a saddle on my back "I saw you when you were being unloaded girl, I didn't think something as pretty as you should pull that big iron horse with the rest of 'em." He spoke softly as he slipped the bridle over my head and then swung as saddle bag over my shoulders, "So you and me are going to be errand boys so to speak." I snorted and shook my head and he laughed, "I know but it's got better than nothing right? Anyway we'll be running around a lot and with the kind of horse you are that shouldn't be a problem right?" I bobbed my head as he swung himself into the saddle and kicked me lightly, I moved into a canter as he led me towards a larger tent and got off, seconds later he stuffed some papers into the saddle bag and kicked my sides hard, making me jump into a gallop he led me over a hill that the horses pulling the train would soon be going up and we followed the tracks that were still being built be the workers and soon a new set of tents came into view, the boy jumped off my back and gave the papers to someone inside before jumping into the saddle and leading me back towards the train.

We did this for a better part of the day, the boy, whose name I learned was Clark, ran me through tree's and rivers to deliver letters, probably about the trains progress or something. After we were mostly done with that we watched as the horses pulled the large metal train forward, we had watched till the horses had met the bottom of the hill they needed to get to the tracks on the other side, Clark had led me over to where some soldiers were and began to talk to them as he used me to lean on as he chatted.

When suddenly Spirit came rushing into us, causing the men too jump back and me to rear in surprise, Spirit reached the top of the hill in record time and looked back at us and I looked too him and wondered what he was running from when I turned my head and saw the train that he and the others were pulling heading right for the train the brought us here, Clark jumped into the saddle as the two trains met in a fire-y explosion and kicked me into a gallop and led my down a large path as the fire raged behind us in the trees, animals ran along with us as we tried to escape the heat but it seemed to get closer with every step we took, I slid to a stop as a large tree gave way and fell into our path, Clark kicked me and we headed down another path that led downhill, I felt my feet get a quickly drying up creek as we made our way across the slowly running water. I looked to the sky only to find that the flames had painted it an eerie red-orange, the muddy water splashed up my legs as we ran along the creek bed before up another hill, I glanced back and saw the flames hungrily eating trees and anything else in its path as it followed us, we skidded down another path to avoid another fallen tree, we reached river and ran down through the red water, I cleared a few trees by jumping over them, we slipped past a waterfall and followed the river again, the flames were crawling along each side of the river. I could hear Clark coughing above as the ash made it hard to breath; I turned and galloped up a hill, I noticed the gap and gathered myself and just managed to get to the other side, I did stumble a bit though and began to run through the smoke filled forest, ash darkened my coat and made me look darker than I was, sweat covered my sides and face as the heat of the forest started to get to me, I rushed into a river and slowly started to make my way across it, I could hear the fire crackling behind me and the heat at my back, after a few minutes of swimming I couldn't hear the fire crackling anymore nor the extreme heat at back as I made it to the other side, I watched as Clark fell out of the saddle and kissed the green grass before promptly passing out, I turned my head and watched as the smoke from the fire colored the sky black and the flames caused tree's to fall and animals to run, I don't know how long I stood there watching the flames but I soon laid on the ground and fell asleep as well.

~~~~Next day~~~~

I groaned as I opened my eyes, everything ached even my lungs, I looked around and stood up slowly shaking myself as I did so, I looked over to where the forest fire was, everything was black as Ace's coat, tree's where bare and still slightly smoking from the fire, despite all that though the birds were singing and you could see some animals moving about through what was left of their home.

I watched as Clark woke up with a yawn, he glanced over at the burned forest before looking over to me and stood up, he took the saddle and bridle off me and took a good look at me, "You look like I feel." I let out offended whinny before plunging into the river to rid myself of ash and the smoke smell, although I didn't get the smoke smell off I did get all the ash, I trotted out of the water and shook myself splattering water all over Clark, he laughed before reaching for the saddle and bridle again, I pouted as he put the two things on me before swinging into the saddle. We walked forward through the forest when suddenly we heard gunshots, I picked up the pace and saw the Calvary disappear into the canyon, "Come on, let's get out of here before they come back." Clark said and kicked me into the gallop as he led us away from the Calvary and down the path they had taken getting here.

The small dirt path that the Calvary had taken moved through a large open plain of seemingly dead grass, trees popped up every now and then until said trees became a forest, we splashed through a creek as he made our way through the forest birds flew up at our passing and soon we saw smoke as we broke through the tree's I was the it was Little Creek's village or rather what was left after the attack, I saw them turn to stare at us and Clark dismounted taking of the saddle and reins before tossing them onto the ground and walked off, I nudged his shoulder and he gave me a hug goodbye, "See ya later girlie, I'll make sure to visit you sometime okay?" I whinnied and bobbed my head as he disappeared from sight.

Now all I had to do was wait for Spirit.


	6. Still here

**Chapter 6: Still here**

I watched the sunrise on my second day in the Indian village, without Spirit or Little Creek, it was kind of sad really but every night I was here they would sing and dance, so they acted as if the Calvary hadn't attacked or they were missing about half of their horses though some of the horses had come back after the train wreck so I guess it wasn't that bad after all and also from what I had heard no one was lost in the attack, just some shaken up children and bruised adults.

I walked around the village, watching as the people went on about their day and stopped every now and again as a child ran in front of me chasing a small dog or another child. I left the village and shook my head as I trotted up the hill into the shadows of some trees to graze, whilst doing this I heard heavy hoof falls that came by fast then slowed down to a stop then smaller human ones, I poked my head out of the cover of the trees to see Spirit and Little Creek looking sad, I trotted forward and shoved myself in-between them looking down at the village then back at their, very shocked, faces "Who are you looking for? And why the long faces? I mean Spirit yeah but why?" I glanced at the two and Spirit gave me dirty look before pushing his muzzle to mine "You're alive! I thought I lost you in the fire!" he nickered as he nuzzled my face; I tilted my head and gave him a funny look as I also pulled my face so I could get away from the smothering from everyone's favorite stallion, "Why did you think you lost me?" I asked, "Well you ran right into the flames!"

"I managed to swim across a river to escape the flames, what did you do?"

He mumbled something under his breath.

"huh?"

"Jumpedoffaclif…"

"What?"

"Jumpedoffacliff"

"?"

"I jumped off a cliff!" he said loudly, causing my mouth to drop open with surprise "And you call me crazy!" I responded with a snort, Spirit rolled his eyes and before we could say anything else Little Creek came up with something in his hands and rubbed the side of my face as he took what he had in his hands and put it in my mane, "Think of it as a goodbye present." He muttered quietly, I nickered sadly and bumped his shoulder before stepping back as he and Spirit said their goodbyes as well.

"Well come on!" Spirit said as he ran past me and towards the hill, I reared and followed after him before turning around and saying a final goodbye to Little Creek. We ran forward away from the village, towards Spirits homeland but I wasn't really sure what it held for me, it was the ending of the movie and then would I go home? I snorted as I shook myself out of those thoughts as I galloped at Spirits shoulder, I saw him glance at me as we ran and I sped up drawing level with him with a smirk on my face, I saw him snort and sped up and before I knew it, it had become a race, we kicked up dirt and grass as we galloped across the plains towards Spirits home and farther away from the Indian Village.

~A little later~

We had stopped by a small lake to take a break before heading on our away towards 'home'. I was grazing by the lake as Spirit was glancing up at me every now and then before I heard a large splash and I darted away to avoid the water I knew was coming but sadly it was too late and I was _soaked. _I gave the laughing buckskin stallion a dirty look before jumping into the lake and cover him with water as well, laughing as we got into a water fight, we got strange looks from passing animals such as Deer as they saw two grown horses playing like foals in the water. Spirit smiled as I took a deep breath and sighed in defeat as I walked over to him, before I smiled evilly and used my body to push both of us into the deeper part of lake, I laughed as I made my way to the shallow part of the lake as Spirit looked at me with surprise as he made his way over to me "I hate you." He muttered as he reached me, I smiled and that odd but nice feeling that I had felt very few times before made itself known before I said "Nah, you love." He chuckled before he nuzzled me, the fluttering feeling made itself known once more and I decided that it felt…nice. Before I nuzzled him back with a soft smile on my face, I guess staying here wouldn't be that bad, seeing as I was going to have the herd and then Spirit, we trotted out of the lake and started running towards home, and I was at Spirits shoulder as we ran.

We ran until the sun rose in the sky and turned night into day. We ran until the somewhat dry grass turned to dirt then dirt into forest, I listened to the birds sing loudly as we kicked up grass as we ran through the sweet smiling pine forest, scaring deer and other animals as we twisted and turned with the wind at our backs. Soon the trees faded away and turned into beautiful green grassy plains with mountains in the distance, wind pushed its' way across the grass and I watched in awe as we slowed down slightly. I heard an eagle cry as said bird swooped down above us, Spirit whinnied a hello and we picked up the pace as we galloped forward with the large bird following us or leading the way, which one I wasn't really sure.

Soon we reached a hill and we stopped and down at the bottom of that hill was the herd. Spirit rushed down to greet them with me following behind slightly, I was greeted with welcoming looks and greets as I was introduced to Spirits mother who greeted me with a friendly nuzzle.

~Night time~

I was grazing a little ways a away from the herd, still not used to being with the herd. I lifted my head when I saw someone coming towards me; it wasn't any of the herd members but rather a stallion that look strangely familiar.

"Ace?" I asked as the black horses trotted towards me, stopping a few feet away, I glanced over to where Spirit and his mother would be and they were watching I glanced back over to horse who still didn't answer my question.

"The one and only~" He said holding his head up high, which made me roll my eyes at him.

"What are you doing here? Or a better question what I'm I doing here!" I asked him.

"Well duh I sent you here."

"Jessie told me there was something weird about you! I should've listened to her…"

Ace rolled his eyes as he smiled slightly, "Wanna head home then? I'm sure your done with being a horse for awhile huh?" but before I could answer, Spirit came trotting up as he looked at Ace before turning to me "Who is he?" he asked, I almost laughed because he sounded a little bit jealous, "He's my brother, Ace." I said thinking quickly, He seemed to relax at that, "I just wanted to know if my little sister was alright." I whined, why did he get to be older? "I was wondering if I could visit home for a bit, please! Please? Please?" I asked as Spirit gave me a almost sad look. "Come on! I'll be back before you know it." I said, feeling a little sad cause I didn't really know if I was ever coming back, Spirit nodded before nuzzling me goodbye and trotted back to the herd.

Ace smiled before leading the way over a hill before stopping, "Can I come back Ace?" I asked, worried for the answer, "Anytime you want, it's what the feathers for, just put in the movie and hold the feather and you'll be back; And the cool part is, only a few days will of pasted." He said proudly, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"So how do I get home?"

"Run."

"Run?"

Ace nodded, "Run straight ahead and don't look back, no matter how weird you feel you keep running okay?

"Right."

I ran forward as I was told, pushing myself forward faster than I had ever run since my being here. I felt to feel strange in my own skin soon it became harder to run and I tripped.

Then I blacked out before I hit the ground.

I woke up and jerked myself forward and groaned, I opened my eyes seeing to my surprise not the waving green plains of the wild west but my room, I looked over to the clock and read the time 10:00 AM. I fell back into my covers, "Was it all a dream?" I asked no one and reached up to scratch my head when my fingers brushed against something _feathery _and I pulled it out of my hair to see the raven feather Little Creek had given me, I couldn't help but smile as I laid the feather gently on the bedside table and got up. I walked over to the TV where the movie Spirit was playing the title screen, Little Creek, Rain and Spirit staring back at me as I shut off the TV and headed downstairs to where the scent of pancakes filled the air.

I sat down at the table and was greeted by dad who was shifting through a box, "Hey Alex! Did I ever tell you about your great great great grandfather?" he asked randomly as he pulled some old pictures and letters from the old metal box he was looking through and laid them on the table. I stared wide-eyed as I picked up the old black and white photo, "What's his name?" I asked looking over to my father, who pulled out an old journal, "Clark." He said simply, "He worked on the railroad, delivered letters, sort of like the pony express." He opened the journal, "His horse, the one he rode while delivering letters-" he opened to a page in the yellowed pages and showed it to me, there was a sideways drawing of well…me, in horse from, "He never got to name her but said she was as strong as an oak that one, they ran through a fire together and it didn't scare her one bit!" dad yelled as mom but pancakes on the table. I blinked, wasn't scared of the fire? LIES! That fire was _terrifying!_ The smoke must've gotten to him.

"He also managed to find her after a while too." He continued grabbing the journal and opening to a page full of writing, "Says here that he went to the village that he dropped her off at, a small Indian village but she wasn't there. After a while of searching, it says that he found her with a whole herd of wild horses and she was a standing a few feet away from a beautiful stallion." I took I bite of my pancakes, leaning forward slightly, "He says that the chestnut he had ridden a few years ago was a little bit bigger then he remembered-" my eyebrow twitched, did just call me fat? That's a little rude. "After he managed to get close to her, turns out she was pregnant." I nearly choked on my pancakes.

WHAT?


End file.
